


I know you're busy but can you add me to your To-Do-List?

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: The past few weeks had been quite stressful for Yuta. And Sicheng wants to help him calm down a little...And spend a lot of time with his boyfriend in the process.





	I know you're busy but can you add me to your To-Do-List?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone!   
> I hope you had a great week.   
> Enjoy!

Yuta hadn’t really been there for the past two weeks. Well physically he had been there but not mentally. He had been constantly out of focus and once Sicheng took a look at his calendar he understood why. One assignment after another and presentations, mixed with soccer practice and the fact that Yuta still wanted to make time for his friends brought him to the point where he didn’t have any time left for himself or his boyfriend. Of course, Sicheng and everyone else tried to help him as much as possible by taking care that he didn’t forget things like eating and sleeping and showering just like they would do for anyone in the group. 

So, when it all came towards the end of that stressful period, Sicheng planed out a whole afternoon for the omega to just relax and get pampered. And he had put a lot of effort into it and called Taeyong to find out what kind of food and sweets his boyfriend liked so he could spoil him with those. And he had done his best to find a bath bomb that would sooth Yuta and that the omega would like. He wasn’t sure about his choices but he hoped lavender was okay (It said that lavender was calming so it better be true). He also bought enough animated movies for them to spend a whole weekend doing nothing but watching movies and snacking while cuddling on the couch with breaks only allowed to get more snacks, naps or to go to the toilet. No other exceptions. No going out (only if they run out of food which was impossible because he had bought a lot), no guests, no work for university. Those were the rules. 

As soon as Yuta came ‘home’ from his last class on Friday, the alpha was pretty much all over him. So much so, that he was a little scared it would be to much, but Yuta didn’t complain. 

“I know you’re busy today but can you add me to your to-do-list?” Not even that got the usual reaction out of Yuta. He also didn’t complain, when Sicheng took his bag and jacket away and send him straight to the bathtub that he had already prepared (including candles and relaxing music) and told him that he would make dinner in the meantime. And he didn’t complain, when he got told to just put on some PJs and neither when Sicheng insisted on feeding him (he mainly did that, because he thought Yuta looked really adorable when being fed). Yuta just let him do what he had planed and snuggled up to him tiredly as soon as the dishes were done and both of them were back on the couch. And by snuggled up he meant that Yuta basically laid on top of him, holding onto him like a baby koala with his arms and legs. It was obvious he was really worn out after that hell of two weeks full of stuff and exams. 

“I love you.” A smile made its way onto Sicheng’s face when he heard Yuta slur that and he bowed his head down to press a kiss onto the ashy blond mob of hair. He repeated it, while tightening his hold on his boyfriend. 

“Wanna take a nap, baby?” He felt like Yuta could definitely need one. Right now, he was drowsy after dinner and a warm bath and a tiering week and it looked like he would fall asleep any minute. And Sicheng himself had no problem with taking a nap with Yuta napping on top of him. In fact, it was part of his top-secret bucket list if cute couple stuff he wanted to do with Yuta. Top secret because he already knew he would get roasted if Ten and Donghyuk ever found about it (as if Donghyuk wasn’t constantly trying to be all lovely and cute around Mark or kiss his cheek in public). 

“Sleep.” Yuta mumbled, burying his head into Sicheng’s shoulder. Cute. 

“Okay.” He smiled and started tracing little doodles into his boyfriends back. It was relaxing to both Yuta and him. “Sleep tight, baby.” He could sleep to now. Or just watch Yuta sleep peacefully. 

 

He fell asleep. And honestly only woke up when Yuta on top of him groaned lightly and stirred in his sleep. Sicheng smiled, fondly because how could he not when he had such a cute boyfriend, before pressing a kiss onto Yuta’s forehead and carefully rolling him off of himself. He really needed to pee and Yuta kind of laying on where his bladder was located didn’t help with that. 

One trip to the toilet and the kitchen later he made his way back to the living room with a cup of tea in his hand. Yuta, wrapped up in a grey throw blanket, was sitting on the couch and waiting for him. He still looked sleepy and like his eyes were about to close at any second but still a bit less worn out than earlier on. 

“Hey baby.” He softly greeted him, taking a seat next to his boyfriend, who didn’t waste a second before climbing onto his lap and clinging onto him again. It was endearing. 

“Want some food?” He hadn’t even checked the time yet (based on how it looked outside it had to be morning though. Yuta would hopefully up for at least some snacks because he was definitely a little hungry. “I could make breakfast.” He simply decided it was morning now and therefore time for breakfast. He knew with him cooking there always came a small risk of him burning down the apartment or poisoning them but he couldn’t possibly ask Yuta to cook on a weekend where he wanted to spoil him and take care of him.   
“I recently learned how to make pancakes.” He had forced Donghyuk to teach him with Mark being their test eater. Since Mark was the one person, they knew that wouldn’t roast him for failing and was able to still find something good about a completely burned one (“You’ve got the form perfect tough Bro!”) he had qualified for that job perfectly. It had taken a lot of tries before Donghyuk had been happy with what he created and now he wanted to show Yuta what he had learned. 

“How did you survive till now living on your own?” That was unexpectedly sassy from Yuta. Especially a still tired Yuta. 

“Cafeteria, Take out, Instant and Ten and Donghyuk. It’s the sad truth.” It wasn’t even that he didn’t like cooking or that his mom said he didn’t need to learn it because he was an alpha. In fact, it was the opposite. He liked cooking but something always went wrong when he tried. And his mother had insisted to teach him a few things to be able to take care of his future mate. Just that it hadn’t completely worked out the way she hoped it would. 

“It’s really sad.” Yuta shook his head strongly. “And not that healthy either. You’re a dancer, you should eat healthier!” Well, Yuta wasn’t exactly one to talk when it came to healthy eating habits. But Sicheng wouldn’t call him out for it. Their problems were completely different. Sicheng just wasn’t able to cook, meanwhile his boyfriend was insecure and close to an eating disorder. He couldn’t possible throw that at him. It wouldn’t help him either. 

“I know, baby.” He smiled. “I’m working on it.” He was. He actually put an effort into trying to not ruin food in the kitchen and eat better. Also, because he had figured that if he tried helping Yuta to eat better and feel better about himself, he had to do so first. 

“So? Breakfast?” He repeated the question and Yuta nodded with a smile on his face. 

 

“These are actually good.” Yuta didn’t even bother to swallow his bite before speaking. It earned him a scolding glare from his boyfriend but Sicheng couldn’t really be mad at Yuta. He just looked way to cute in his pyjamas and the messy bed hair for him to be mad at Yuta for that. 

“Did you really think I would mess up?” He was curious how much faith Yuta had in his abilities after all. 

“You messed up when cooking noodles last week.” Well, he did. He didn’t even try to defend himself. It would be pointless because Yuta was right. The thing was he couldn’t even tell when exactly he messed up, just that it wasn’t right. And he knew that noodles were a simple thing to make, so it was even weirder that it had happened. 

“Also, I live with Taeyong and Doyoung. And Jaehyun cooks a lot too.” Yuta pulled apart his pancake gently. “That’s high standards, you know?” Yeah, he knew. He had tried their food and it was beyond good. They were able to make it taste and look good and that was a pretty impressive thing. And to no surprise they had taught Yuta a few things. 

“The specialty is a lot of love, did you know?” A giant grin spread on his face as he proudly proclaimed that. More as a joke, even though he actually 

“That was greasy.” Yuta made an uncomfortable face. “About as greasy as your stupid line, yesterday.” He was surprised to find out that Yuta even remembered that one. Not that he felt bad about it, it was in good fun after all and Yuta didn’t seem to be offended for real. 

“I’m not ashamed.” He shrugged. “I know you love me. And I so love you.” He blew a kiss at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes in response. Sicheng knew it wasn’t serious though. Still he decided to play along a little. 

“Baby.” He whined. “Don’t be so cruel.” Yuta had gotten up from his chair to get himself some water and he followed the other through the kitchen, kneeling down behind him as he stopped in front of the kitchen sink and wrapping his arms around Yutas waist. His cheeks pressed into the omegas and he inhaled Yutas scent gently. The other was on suppressants right now, to avoid him going into heat during the cruel phase of his semester but he was still able to make out the sweet note of his favourite scent in the world. 

“Now you’re getting weird.” Yuta struggled to turn around his boyfriend’s arms. Sicheng let him do so, only to tighten his hold on him again and nuzzle against his stomach. It reminded him a lot of what people did when their mate was pregnant and the idea of Yuta one day carrying his children brought a giant smile to his face. 

“You’re being mean.” He protested, nuzzling his boyfriend’s tummy gently. 

“I just wanna love youuuu!” Okay, at this point he felt like it was obnoxious. But teasing Yuta like this was a little too much fun to stop right now. He couldn’t see Yutas face right now, but he was sure the younger was grimacing in discomfort. 

“You can do that without clinging though.” Right when Yuta said that, the omegas stomach growled loudly. Right, he had kind of forgotten about their breakfast for a minute. And it was obvious that Yuta was hungry. And so was he. He got up fast and ushered the smaller back to the counter where their food was waiting for them. Not without pulling Yuta in for a kiss though. 

“What are we gonna do after breakfast?” 

“Movies. And Cuddling.” He responded. “Nothing else. No homework, no preparing, no sport.” He made the rules clear. Even though he had a feeling Yuta already knew it would be like this. 

“We could’ve had breakfast on the couch!” Yuta looked up at him and his offended expression was just so endearing. He knew he had plans to mate this boy but at this moment he felt like he needed to do so soon. He just wanted to be able to fully call Yuta his finally. The younger had brought so much love and joy and light into his world without even realizing it. And he didn’t want to live without that. Yuta deserved the whole world and he knew he wasn’t perfect but he wanted to be as perfect as he could for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this...   
> There is a little easter egg in here for what's to come once I'm done with this series (don't worry, there are still some parts left...) It's tiny though sooo... :D   
> As always, thank you so much for reading and a huge thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments :))   
> Have a wonderful week and see you next time!


End file.
